The need exists in the field of motor vehicles for energy storage devices which can be charged during phases of recuperative braking, and discharged during phases of acceleration and starting of the vehicle. Energy storage cells of the super-capacitor or EDLC type (Electrochemical Double Layer Capacitor) are particularly well-suited for motor vehicles in the production of these storage devices.
These cells can be arranged in a vessel, whilst being partially embedded in a heat-conducting resin, thus permitting efficient dissipation of heat. This resin is also used to retain cells in the vessel by means of adhesion.
At the end of the service life of the energy storage device, the different elements of the device are dismantled for the purpose of processing of the waste and/or recycling of some of these elements.